Roses are red.. ten are glass..
by Chibi Sakura
Summary: Finally I got another part out!!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first CCS fan fiction so try to be nice. Be nice to me because my feelings get hurt very easily ^_~ enjoy! (By the way, Li and Sakura are 13 in this fic.)

Feelings

By: Chibi Sakura

As he walked towards his house, Syaoran could not stop thinking about her. '…The way she is so nice to me. The way she walks. The way she talks. The way she looks. Oh she looks like a goddess. Her eyes. They could hypnotize you in a second. They'd make a guy go wild…' Syaoran mentally slapped himself. It seemed he was always thinking about her. She was just so irresistible to him. Every where he went he saw her. 

"Syaoran, Syaoran wait up!" 

' Great now I'm hearing her voice all the time' 

"Syaoran!!" 

Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the arm. 

"Sa Sakura?" 

There she was. Right on cue. 

" Syaoran, why didn't you stop? Are you mad at me?" 

' Oh no. Now she thinks I'm mad at her.' " No Sakura, I'm not mad at you I just didn't hear you." Syaoran replied to that sad look on her face that lit up at his words.

"I'm glad I caught you. Syaoran, I…um… was…uh… wondering if you would like to go for a walk sometime? Maybe tomorrow?"

Syaoran just stood there staring. 

'Is she asking me out on a date?' Syaoran blushed at the thought. 

"Syaoran, if you don't want to I'll just…"

" No… It's OK I'll come."

Sakura leapt for joy. "That's great! So well meet at the park around five?"

"Sure"

"OK then, bye!" And with that the two parted their own ways with higher spirits.

At Sakura's house, Kero was playing his game as usual when Sakura walked in the door. 

"Pudding!" was Kero's first response, but Sakura hadn't heard him. She was too busy thinking about Syaoran.

' Syaoran…I really hope you feel the same way about me. That's why I needed to talk to you…'

" Sakura!"

"Yes Syaoran… I love you…" Sakura absentmindedly grabbed Kero thinking it was Syaoran and was squeezing him tightly.

" SAKURA!!! LET ME GO!!!!!"

"Oh… Sorry." Sakura let a panting Kero go and blushed.

" Why did you call me that Chinese brat. You know, lately you've been talking about him you your sleep. It's really weird…Wait! Did you say you LOVED him!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Um…..yeah….." Sakura was as red as a tomato and Kero looked like he was going to explode.

"What _are_ you talking about Sakura. Are you OK? Do you have a cold? Do you want me to call Tomoyo to come and take care of you?"

"I'm fine Kero. And don't call him a Chinese brat!"

"Ohhhhhh…so now you are defending him…."

" Shut up!" Sakura threw a pillow at Kero, which was not wise, since it was three times bigger that him and nearly missed his right wing. 

" Touuuuuuchy!!"

"Errrrrrr…" Sakura buried her face in her other pillow and thought only about Syaoran which soothed her well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran jumped and landed on his bed. 

'I must be the luckiest guy on earth…' he thought. ' A date with Sakura…'

With Sakura still in his mind and his face red Syaoran fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad I'm going to the park to meet up with someone." Yelled Sakura when she was half was out the door.

"OK. See you soon." 

Meanwhile, Syaoran was waiting patiently on a park bench. ' Did Sakura make this up… nah … she's always late…' 

Just then Syaoran saw the best thing… an old woman was selling roses. Syaoran walked up to her and asked for one. ' That's funny… I haven't had that feeling for a long time…'

"What kind sir?" The old woman's voice interrupted Syaoran's thoughts.

"Um…" He was looking for that perfect rose. There it was. A rose that looked like it was made of glass. He picked it up and realized it was made of glass. It was beautiful. Glass with a slight hint of pink. It looked as though it was rightfully Sakura's. 

"I'll take this one. How much?"

The old woman's eyes lit up.

"You are a man in love, are you not?"

Syaoran stared blankly at the woman.

"You may take it. No charge." The women gathered her basket and left leaving a very confused Syaoran behind her.

" Syaoran!" Sakura was running towards him. " I am so sorry for being late. I got a million questions from Toya." (That was not mentioned earlier) 

"That's aright. I have something for you."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

Syaoran gave her on of her very rare smiles causing her to blush. He took out the rose and Sakura gasped.

"Wow…it's beautiful!" Syaoran handed her the rose. With Syaoran and Sakura's hands on the rose, the sound went mute. There was bright flash of pink light and what seemed like the wind from a tornado. Sakura started screaming. " Sakura…" Syaoran tried to yell her name but Sakura was screaming so loud that he couldn't hear himself think. Just like it happened, the light ceased and Sakura was lying on the ground next to Syaoran in the middle of the forest.

Syaoran got up and tried to get Sakura up but it was no use. He saw some one in a distance and called for help. The young figure ran forward and the moment Syaoran saw her face he was more confused than ever. 

" You're that old lady that sold me a glass rose only younger!!!!!!!"

" D-did you say g-glass rose?"

" You herd me! Where are we? What happened? How did you get so young?"

"Oh my god… You'd better come with me."

A/N: Did you like it? It is my first ever CCS fanfic so please be nice. If you liked it you have to review because I wont write another part unless I get reviews. By the way… my name used to be Lita but it isn't anymore because I felt like changing it. Just to let you know! Ja ne! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is part two to Roses are red... ten are glass... enjoy!!  
  
  
"Why should I follow you!!" Syaoran stood there with a lifeless Sakura in his arms he looked up angrily at the women. "You sent us here and we have no clue where we are or who you are! Why should I trust you!" yelled Syaoran.   
" Please calm down, I can explain if you follow me." The woman tried to calm him down.  
" I can help your girl friend if you come with me."  
At this, Syaoran reluctantly followed the woman with Sakura in his arms.  
They walked for about an hour and finally reached a little cottage. The woman opened the door and several birds flew out. Syaoran was amazed at what he saw. The room looked as if there was a forest inside. Trees made the walls and tons of animals roamed free.   
"Over here." The woman showed Syaoran a bed of flowers and asked him to put Sakura in it. He gently laid her down.   
'She looks so beautiful... She can't possibly be human...' "Hey...you."   
"What." Syaoran's remark was so cold the women, not even knowing him, stepped back a bit.  
"Sorry... I'm... just..."   
"I understand. It's aright. People are often concern for the ones they love." This made Syaoran blush. The woman smiled. She did seem very kind.   
"Can you help me out a little. I need some water from the stream down the brown path way."  
"Sure." Syaoran grabbed a bucket by the door and ran down to the stream not wanting to be away from Sakura's side for long.   
  
When Syaoran reached the stream and dipped the bucket into the water he nearly passed out. He didn't have his own reflection. Instead he saw Sakura's refection. Syaoran brought his hand up to his face. The Sakura reflection did the same. Syaoran stood there for a long time trying to figure out what was happening. Then he remembered that Sakura was still with that woman in the cottage. He took one final look at the Sakura reflection, grabbed the bucket and ran top speed to the woman's house.   
  
"Where were you? You took so long." The woman was fiddling with some bottles of herbs and liquids.   
" Some thing happened down by the stream." Syaoran said while handing her the bucket and returning to Sakura's side.   
" Did you see something in the water?"  
"Yeah..."  
"OK let me explain. That stream is called the true heart. It shows the viewer the thing they want more than anything. Only that person can see it though."  
' Is Sakura really what I want most?...'  
" So what's your name anyway?" The woman's voice broke Syaoran's thoughts.  
" It's Syaoran. And yours?"  
"Kiki..."  
"Are you going to explain to me why and how we got here." Syaoran was still angry. He wanted to get back home with Sakura.  
" Let me just treat your girl friend and I'll tell both of you together." Kiki walked over to Sakura and began to mix some leaves, powers and liquids into a bowl of water. She placed a towel into the bowl, squeezed it then placed it on Sakura's head. Then she gave Sakura a green pill. Sakura began to stir.  
"Syaoran..."   
"Yes Sakura, are you OK?"  
"Yes I think so...where are we?" Sakura inquired while sitting up. "Wow! What is this place!?!"  
Syaoran looked over to Kiki who was smiling at the couple.   
"Can you explain now?"  
"Oh...who are you?" Sakura still hadn't met Kiki.   
"I'm Kiki. And what's your name?"  
"Sakura... um... where are we?"  
" I'm so glad you asked. A long time ago, it was prophisised that a couple would come and help retrieve the Ten Roses Of Life. These roses are the only things capable of reviving our leader. You are the chosen ones to come to the future of Japan and save us from the powerful beings that have control of us. My great great great great great great great great great grandmother had one rose and was supposed to find the two destined to save us."  
" But anyone could have bought that rose."  
"No they couldn't. To them, it would have the appearance of a dead decrepit rose and only some one who was in love and one of the destined to save us was able to see it."  
Syaoran blushed and tried to hide his face from Sakura who was also blushing.  
" It was told that you would come when I was alive and I would know by the colors amber and emerald. It was also said that I was to give you what you needed for your journey and send you off as soon as possible." Kiki headed over to a cabinet and opened it. She grabbed two back packs, one green and one pink, and began filling them with books on plants and animals, clothes, food, and camping equipment.   
"This is going to be so much fun! Don't you think Syaoran?"  
" Um... yeah..." Syaoran wasn't concentrating on what Sakura was saying. 'Am I really going to be alone with Sakura this whole journey...'   
"Here are your bags! Now this is a map of current day Japan. And these necklaces will react if they sense a rose." Kiki handed Sakura a necklace with a cherry blossom on it and she gave Syaoran one with a pendent of a little wolf on it. " Good luck... and please try to hurry. We don't know what these forces are going to do to us. Only when you collect all ten roses will you be able to return to the past.   
With that Kiki pushed them out.  
  
" OK... now what?" Sakura was still a bit confused.  
" Well lets look on the map." Syaoran opened the map and was amazed. Japan was NOTHING like it currently is. Some sections were mad entirely of forest and others of water and others of fire.  
" Wow!!! This isn't normal."   
" You're telling me. I wonder China has changed at all?"   
" Maybe... Oh! Can we go there first?!?" Sakura pointed to the watery section of Japan.   
" Uh... I guess..."  
" Great lets go!!!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked down the path that looked like you were walking on water when they heard a noise. It sounded a bit like a roar. Sakura jumped and grabbed on to Syaoran making him blush.   
" What was that!?!"  
" I don't know... let me check it out."  
" Syaoran don't leave me here alone..."  
Syaoran smiled. ' She's so cute. Just like a little kid...'  
"OK come on."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran into the forest. They heard the noise again only it sounded weaker.   
" I think it's an animal. It sounds hurt. We should go help it."  
As they walked on, they got closer to the animal. Sure enough, it was a very badly injured animal. It was the most amazing creature you ever saw. It looked like a wolf with large angle wings.   
" Sakura... take out one of the books about animals from your bag."  
Sakura obeyed and began rummaging through her things to find one. She grabbed Magical, Mythical, and Enchanted creatures. She flipped through the pages and found a picture of the animal in front of them. "A winged wolf. Creatures possessed by angles. They communicate telekinetically and are often friendly."  
" At leased he's friendly."  
" Yeah" Syaoran walked up to the winged wolf.   
' Help...me...'  
"OK hold on."   
Syaoran looked through his things and found a blanket. He wrapped the winged wolf to keep him warm and looked through the plant books.   
" Battle wounds... Ah ha! The invisible wounds. For all invisible wounds, chant " Roohy Kull Awrah Fi Jinbic." three times while rubbing ilki root on the victim.   
And that is exactly what Syaoran did. When he finished, the winged wolf sprang to life again.  
' Thank you so much'  
"Your welcome. What happened?"  
' It was those evil ones. They always try to kill me because I am destined to help the chosen ones who will come to save us'  
"Hey that's us!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She had thought the winged wolf was an extraordinary creature now it got to travel with them.   
' You are a very pretty and sweet girl. Thank you for the compliment'  
"Uh... you're welcome." 'How did he know that?'  
'I can read minds.'  
"Oh."  
" Well what's your name?"  
' Forgive me... its Souyoku.'  
"What a nice name. Mine is Sakura and his is Syaoran."  
"We were on our way to the watery section of Japan. Can you take us there?"  
'Sure. Its called Aqualia... Looks like your stuck with me now!'  
"We don't mind! Syaoran means little wolf right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What a coincidence!"  
' Shall we leave?'  
"Yeah!" Sakura jumped on and Syaoran after her. Souyoku flew off into the air and headed for Aqualia.   
  
  
A/N: Well how did you like it? I must say that this is not entirely my work. Thank you sooooooooo much LadySyaoran for helping me out with the beginning and with Souyoku's name. Credit goes to you!  
-Chibi Sakura  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

" Wow!" Sakura marveled at the sights. 

' She's just like the little kids staring at candy through the shop windows. It makes me want to love and protect her even more…' Syaoran watched her intently. 

' If you think she is so great, just tell her.' 

' Souyoku? Is that you?'

' Yes. Didn't I tell you I could read minds?'

' No I'm afraid you left out that little detail…' Syaoran rolled his eyes. ' Oh no! That means you know about Sakura and me.'

' Yep'

' Do… you…know if…she …uh… likes me?'

' I can't tell you that. You have to ask her your self…'

"Err…"

" Some thing wrong Syaoran?"

" Huh… what…no!"

"OK then" 

' How stupid am I!!'

' Your not stupid, just in love.'

' I have to stop thinking.' 

' Fine I wont try to help you with your love problems!'

' Didn't mean to hurt your feelings Souyoku.'

' Ummm….. OK. I forgive you!!'

" WOW LOOK!!!!" Syaoran and Souyoku's conversation was interrupted by Sakura's exclamation. 

" Wow……." With out even realizing it, the trio had gone under water into Aqualia. Syaoran thought he was going to die from a lack of air and quickly put his hands over his mouth and nose. Sakura gently placed her hands over his, causing Syaoran to go beat red, and pulled his hands down. 

" It's OK. Feel your neck."

Syaoran reluctantly pulled his hands away from Sakura's grasp and placed them on his throat. He gasped and did not take in any water bur took in air. He had gills! Not only that, but he didn't have legs anymore. He had fins! 

"Were merpeople!" shouted a very confused Syaoran.

" Join the club…" remarked a merman who swam by them very casually. 

" Syaoran please try to blend in." Sakura said as she tried to calm Syaoran down.

'Oh yes I forgot to tell you. One you enter a section of Enchanted Japan, you automatically become one of the sections creatures. Like if you enter Fireary, you will become fire fairies. The only place you are human is in the enchanted forest and we just left there. 

"Oh. Look at you Souyoku!! You're a Hippocampus! (if you didn't know, a Hippocampus is a mythical creature that's upper body is a horse and lower body has the tail of a merperson.) 

' Yes but I prefer my own body.'

"Me too. I feel like my body is being pulled down."

' That's because you have your shirt on Syaoran.' 

' Souyoku, please don't let Syaoran take of his shirt because you know how I feel. He would probably think I'm a fool for blushing because I know I will.' But it was too late. Syaoran had already taken off his shirt and Sakura was as red as a tomato seeing Syaoran's muscles.

' I didn't know someone could get so muscular over the summer…'

" Are you OK Sakura? You look kind of red."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine."

' Sakura. You probably feel heavy too.'

" A little why?"

' Well if Kiki did her job right, she should have packed you clothes suitable for all the regions. Look in your bag and you'll probably find something for a watery region.'

Sakura looked through her bag and found something.

"Ummm…"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura pulled something out of her bag and showed it to Syaoran. 

" Uhhh…" Syaoran and Sakura both blushed at the sight of it. It was a tiny bikini top that was pink to match Sakura's fins.

" Am I supposed to wear this?" 

' Yes. This is what everyone in Aqualia wears!'

"This… ummm I _have_ to wear this?" Sakura was now blushing madly. 

' Yes unless you want to look out of place…'

Sakura sighed. That was the last thing she wanted.

" OK… um… where can I change?"

' Well first we should find a place to stay.'

"Right. Do they have hotels in Aqualia?" 

'Of course. Where not foreign!!'

" Why don't we try that over there." Sakura pointed to a blue hotel.

" The Water Way Hotel… seems good enough"

" Then lets go!"

The trio entered the hotel and swam up to the front desk. 

" Uh… are there any vacancies?" Syaoran was talking to a blonde mermaid with a baby blue fin to mach her eyes.

" Yeah" She flipped through her book. " You're lucky, there's only one room left."

" Just one. You don't have another one?" Sakura was not really sure about sharing a room with Syaoran. Syaoran just stood there blushing.

' It's aright miss. Well take the room.'

"Souyoku!"

' What! It's the cheapest you'll find!'

"Err."

When Syaoran and Sakura first saw the room they thought they'd turn all the water to steam by their blushing. The only room vacant just happened to be the honeymoon suite. 

" Uh… well… this is… um… nice." ' That sounded so stupid!' 

' Your right. You should think about what you say before you say it Syaoran!'

' Err. Do you have to hear everything I say!!'

' No. I pick and choose'

' Err.'

Sakura was already in the room. 

" Ahem. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change now."

" Oh… aright." 

The moment Sakura got into the room Syaoran threw himself on the bed and sighed. 

' Oh Sakura, why are you doing this to me.'

' Listen Syaoran. If you really like Sakura you **have** to tell her! You can't return love if you don't know you're loved.'

' If it were only that easy. You don't know how much I've wanted to tell her. I'm… just afraid… that… she wont love me back.'

' Well you'll never know by just thinking about it! You have to tell her!'

" Syaoran… you OK?"

Syaoran was now redder that ever. Sakura stood in front of him in her tiny bikini top blushing at how Syaoran was gaping at her.

' Boy… she sure has grown up…'

' You have to tell her…'

' Shut up! I will when I'm ready!'

" Well, are you OK? You look _very_ red."

" Yeah I'm fine."

" So should we go look around?"

" Um… OK I guess."

And with that, the three left. Sakura and Syaoran with worried looks on their faces dreading the night and Souyoku with a wide smile of anticipation on his face.

' This is going to be some adventure!' Souyoku said to himself with on last glance at the couple on his back.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me long to get this story out. I had a high school entrance exam, one science project, two reports and MAJOR writers block! I'm really sorry. Any way, if you want you can e-mail me at [chibisakura@sailormoon.com][1] or I M me, my screen name is Princess Lita27. Thanks. Ill try to write the next chapter soon. 

-Chibi Sakura

   [1]: mailto:chibisakura@sailormoon.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Akima, who was sad because Syaoran was upset, walked behind Syaoran, who was upset because Sakura was upset, who walked behind Sakura, who was upset because she thinks Syaoran and Akima are a couple, who walked next to Souyoku, who was extremely confused (probably like you ^_^) It was totally quiet until Akima squealed in delight. There, in front of them, stood a large, light blue house. The yard was huge and filled with flowers in different shades of blue. 

" This is my house! This is where I live! Maybe Makona is still here!"

" Who's Makona?" 

" Makona is my pet dragon."

" DRAGON!!!!!! There are dragons around here!"

" Well yeah." Syaoran looked stunned. " But Makona is only a baby."

Just then, a purple-winged creature with a navy blue body flew in and landed on Akima's head. 

" Makona! You're still here. Where you waiting for me?"

Makona nodded then let out a small roar. Suddenly her head shot up. Her small red eyes turned in the direction of Souyoku. Within the split of a second, Makona sped in Souyoku's direction and began attacking him brutally. 

" Stop!!" Sakura tried to beat her away with a stick on the ground. " Akima make him stop! He's hurting Souyoku!"

" Oh, really. Looks like she's just playing to me." Makona shot a fireball out of her mouth at Souyoku. It hit him on one of his wings and it caught on fire. Souyoku screamed in pain. Sakura panicked and pushed Souyoku into the snow. His wing was badly burned and tears of pain fell from his eyes as he lay on the floor. Sakura plopped down in the snow and began putting snow on his wing to cool it down.

" Hmph! And I thought winged beasts were strong animals." Akima's rude remark had hit the last nerve in Sakura. 

" What IS your problem! Your so-called "pet" almost killed Souyoku! Do you even Have a heart or is your chest as hollow as your head." Steam was practically coming out of Sakura's ears. Akima stared at Sakura then looked at Syaoran with tears in her eyes.

" Sakura, I'm sure it was an innocent mistake. Akima said she was just playing. Maybe she doesn't know how to play gently." Syaoran had a weird feeling when he saw Akima about to cry.

" Syaoran! Don't you even care about Souyoku? What is wrong with you?"

" Of course I care but I don't think you should be so mean to Akima. I mean she is without her parents and all." 

Sakura gave Syaoran an evil look, got up and leaned against the fence.

" Are we going in or what?" That was all she said as she looked coldly at Akima. 

" Uh I-ouch!" Akima fell on right foot. 

" Are you OK?" Syaoran knelt down to Akima who was on the ground clutching her foot. She was moaning and rocking back and fourth.

" Trying to get sympathy." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Syaoran moved Akima's had from her foot and gasped. The thing is, she didn't have a foot.

" Wh-wh-what's going on!? You don't have a foot!" Akima took one look at foot and passed out. Sakura now felt slightly guilty and knelt down with Syaoran to take a look at Akima. 

" Do you think she's going to be OK?"

" I have no clue. Maybe those books Kiki gave us would have something on this." 

" Good thinking." Sakura got up and walked over to her bag. She took out a book. The cover read: _Strange illnesses and where to find cures. _

" How bout this book?"

" Sounds good to me. Bring it over." Sakura walked back to Syaoran and handed him the book. He opened it and scanned the index. Sakura leaned over his shoulder to look on. 

" Um, Syaoran."

" Yeah."

" I'm sorry I yelled at you because of what Makona did to Souyoku. I just sort of lost my temper." Syaoran looked up at Sakura. He had a stern look on his face that sort of frightened Sakura

" You don't have to apologize." His face softened and a small smiled crossed his face. " You've always been the protective type for your friends." Sakura smiled back at him. Then a thought struck her. 

" Do you have any idea where Makona and Souyoku are?" Syaoran looked up and looked around. 

" Not a clue. Hey, Akima's coming to… and her foot is back."

" What happened?"

" You passed out." Sakura was being a little more kind to Akima. 

" Really? Oh yeah! My foot! It's back! How did you guys get it back." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other not knowing how to answer that question. 

" I don't know but we have to find Souyoku and Makona right now."

" I think I know where they went." Akima got up a wiggled her toes.

" Do you think Makona will attack Souyoku again?"

" I said she didn't attack him. He was playing. She did the same thing to me the first time my parents got her for me from China. If I'm right, she'll take Souyoku to the same place she took me. Just follow me."

They walled around the house into the back yard. It looked like there was a cave that was blocked by stalactites and stalagmites. Akima walked up to it and touched the third stalagmite from the left. The cave entrance was cleared and they saw Souyoku and Makona peacefully taking a nap on a plateau. It also looked like Souyoku had repaired his wing because he was stroking Makona with it. 

" Well isn't that something. It looks like they fancy each other." Syaoran looked down at Sakura who was looking enviously at Souyoku and Makona.

' When will I tell her? I've got to soon…' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shirt. 

" Wanna come and see this thing I found a long time ago? It's really pretty."

" Um… OK. Coming Sakura?"

" Yeah, sure." The three of them left Makona and Souyoku to go look at what ever Akima wanted to show them. They wandered deeper into the cave and stopped to shield their eyes because they suddenly switched from dark to light. Sakura and Syaoran also stopped because of another reason. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He was looking at her with the face he put on when he usually sensed a Clow Card. 

" What's the matter? You two look like you say a ghost or something. I wanna show you this." Akima walked out of view behind a boulder. 

" Syaoran, can there really be a Clow Card here?"

" I don't know. It doesn't really make sense though. I mean for us to capture all the cards we would have to go into the future. That's unreasonable."

" Come on you two." Sakura and Syaoran walked together around the boulder and stood shocked. They couldn't believe what they were looking at. Right in front of them, as plain and day, was one of the ten roses they had to find.

" Syaoran! It's one of the roses!" The rose was light blue and glowing. 

" Where did you find this Akima?"

" I didn't find it, someone gave it to me. I don't really remember who though. Just that it was a boy and I was really young. I think he's my cousin. And I think my mom told me his name was Yasir." Akima stared dreamily into space.

" So you don't remember anything about Yasir?"

" No, not really." A glint in Akima's eye mad Sakura think she wasn't telling the whole truth

" Can we have the rose?" Akima looked at Sakura like she was mad.

" What are you kidding!?! No way. This is really special to me."

" Why is it so special? You said you didn't remember anything about Yasir."

" Well… um… Oh never mind. Let's go inside." Akima hurried off out of the cave leaving a suspicious Sakura and a puzzled Syaoran behind. As they were walking back to Akima's house, Souyoku and Makona with them now, Sakura realized something.

" Syaoran, do you know why we sensed a Clow Card back there?"

" I have no clue. Why don't we go check it out later tonight when everyone is asleep? Then, if there is a Clow Card, we can capture it no problem." Sakura smiled indicating she agreed with the plan. They reached the blue mansion and walked up to the door. Sakura looked at the door.

' The Li residence. That's strange, she has the same last name as Syaoran.' Sakura mentally shook her head. ' Nah, Li is a very popular name.' With the last name thing out of her mind, Sakura walked into the house. There wasn't a word to describe what it looked like. It was like walking into a diamond house. The towering walls glittered with diamonds. There were two high staircases that led to a hallway upstairs. The railings for the satires were encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. There was a door to the left that led to the den, a door to the right that led to the dinning room, and one right in front of them that lead to the basement. Sakura, Syaoran, and Souyoku starred open mouthed at the site while Akima grinned from ear to ear. 

" So, do you like my house?" 

" Wow… your parent's must have been loaded!"

" No, not really. Care for the grand tour?"

" Sure!" Syaoran was eager to see more. They headed up the stairwell and went to the left. There was a very long hallway with lots of doors. There were five guestrooms with one bathroom in each, six closets, and three bedrooms one of which belonged to Akima. Akima's room was a soft pastel blue. There was a king-sized bed with lots of pillows. Hundreds of shelves covered with dolls, all of which were blue. Also, a very large window with long drapes over looking a vast valley with a silent snowfall gave the room a romantic feel.

" Like my room?"

" Yeah, it's very nice. I wish I had a room like this. Where did you get all these dolls?"

" I think my aunt made them for me. I don't really remember. It was a long time ago."

" Your aunt from your dad's side?"

" No, er… I don't really know. Just that my mom is friends with her and she has a son."

" Is her son Yasir?"

" Sakura, why are you asking her so many questions. Your gonna wear her memory out." Sakura just rolled her eyes. They continued the tour. The other hall was identical except the room at the end. 

" What's in here?" Syaoran reached for the door.

" No!" Akima jumped if font of the door and Syaoran backed away.

" What's wrong with this room?"

" Well I was never allowed in and that is one thing I remember about my childhood. It's my parent's room and they never wanted me in. I don't really know why though."

Souyoku's stomach rumbled all of a sudden and everyone sweat dropped. " Uh, sorry."

" I think I'll make something to eat." They headed down the stairs to the right towards the dining room. They passed a very long table decorated with an assortment of flowers. Glittering paintings of landscapes covered in snow. They entered another room that was unmistakably the kitchen. There were many cupboards full of glass dishes and drawers full of silverware. Mugs and glasses were mounted on hundreds of cabinets all around the walls. And, yet again, Sakura and Syaoran stood there, mouths hanging, and eyes glittering. Akima headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a few things. She put them on the counter and paused to look at Sakura and Syaoran. Her face seemed to light up.

" You wanna see something?"

" Sure. What are you going to do?"

" You'll see."

Akima mumbled something and the stuff she pulled out of the refrigerator began flying round the room. Sakura and Syaoran stared. Akima grinned. All of the ingredients floated into the pan and into the oven.

" How did you do that?" Sakura was baffled.

" A little something my mom and dad taught me." Akima winked and got out a few drinks.

" Shall we sit down? The food will take a while."

" Uh… OK." Sakura and Syaoran followed Akima into the den. There were millions of books on thousands of bookshelves that touched the roof. There were three couches placed around a coffee table. Sakura sat her self in the one seat couch, Syaoran in the love seat and Akima in the three seat. Souyoku and Makona just sat in a corner. 

" You have a really nice house Akima."

"Thanks Sakura."

" You said your parents taught you how to do that magic?"

"Yeah."

" Were they sorcerers?"

" No, I don't think so. Some of my relatives are though. My mom and dad knew magic from when they were really little. They never really told me a lot about their past. Just how they met because I asked. That's all."

" It's sad that you lost them."

" Yeah." There was a very odd silence. 

" Hey!!!" Sakura yelled greatly startling the others. " I have an idea! Did we ever tell you what we are doing here Akima?"

" No… I just thought you lived in one of the regions."

" Nope." And Sakura explained how they got into the future and what they have to do.

" So you guys came from the past?! Wow! That's why you asked to have that rose. OK, so what is your idea?"

" We can try to get your parents back and try to get your parents back at the same time!" Akima had tears in her eyes.

" You'd do that for me?"

" Yeah! Sure, you're our friend. You agree don't you Syaoran."

" Uh…yeah I guess, why not! You are our friend!"

" You guys are the best! What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Souyoku's stomach grumbled again and everyone fell to the floor anime style.

" Uh right! The food! We'll eat, spend the night here and leave."

They headed for the kitchen and ate some awesome lasagna.

" Do you guys want the same room?" Akima asked over dinner. Sakura and Syaoran spat out their food and drinks and blushed like crazy. Akima blinked then smiled because she realized that they weren't a couple.

" Oh! You're not a couple! This is great!"

" What do you mean by that?!?!" 

" Oh nothing… I'll do the dishes!" Akima jumped up grabbed the plates and left the table with a very confused Sakura and Syaoran. Akima returned and gave them some rooms to sleep in and left to her own while Souyoku shared a room with Makona.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A black, grim, figure in a cave watched the adolescents sleep happily in their beds. 

" So that's why you're here." Mamuro whispered. " I'll be sure to do my best to ruin your plans little ones. Don't worry, I can see everything you do." Mamuro laughed evilly to himself and fled into the darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: I'm so sorry this took a long time to do. I wasn't expecting our school to have midterms but they decided to pop them on us last minute. Sorry and I'll get working on the next part really soon. I know these chapters are a bit uneventful but just wait! They'll get better! Just be patient! 

  



	5. Default Chapter Title

" Isn't this the coolest place you've ever seen Syaoran?" Sakura was regarding the magnificent sights of Aqualia.   
" Uhhh... yeah..." Syaoran was still blushing at the sight of Sakura. He had never seen her dressed like that before and thought he was going crazy.  
" Are you sure you're OK?"  
" Yeah... I'm fine." Syaoran replied in a slightly higher tone than usual.   
As the couple rode on the back of Souyoku, they marveled at the sights. Hundreds of merpeople roamed the pathways and streets. There were many shops and people leaving and entering them rapidly.   
" Ohhh! Can we stop for a minuet? I want to see that place."   
" I guess so."  
Souyoku stopped in front of a pearl shop. When they got inside, they stood there in amazement. It was the most spectacular place you ever saw. The walls were covered in dazzling pearls. There were shelves and shelves of things made entirely of pearls. There were also hundreds of colors to chose from. Maroon, aquamarine, emerald, sugar pink, white, black, and many more. But there was one that caught Sakura's eye. The only kind there. It was amber with what looked like a little wolf inside! It was so captivating with an iredecint (spelling?) glow. As for Syaoran, a special pink one caught his eye. He was mesmerized. Cherry blossoms invaded his mind. The pearl seemed to be pulling him in its direction. Syaoran and Sakura both looked like they were hypnotized. Both of them, not realizing what they were doing, picked up the pearls right in front of the store clerks eyes and began walking towards the door.   
" Stop thieves!!" the store clerk called after them.  
" Thief, where?" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. At that moment, about ten guards surrounded the very confused couple: Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
3 hour later  
  
SLAM!!!! As the jail door closed in Syaoran's angry face and Sakura's on-the-verge-of-tears-face.   
" Err... what are we supposed to do now?!?" Syaoran was extremely angry and wanted nothing more to get out of the current situation.   
" I don't know! I bet were never getting out of here! It's all because of those stupid pearls!"  
Through out Sakura and Syaoran's entire conversation Souyoku remained startlingly calm.   
" Why aren't you worried we'll never get out?" Sakura now began to sob. Syaoran had put a comforting arm around her.  
' Oh... I'm sorry but it appears that man over there has some thing on his mind and I've been trying to find out I just cant seem to get in his mind.'  
As if it was right on que the man swam over to them.  
" I'm sorry but I over heard your conversation and you mentioned something about pearls. Did you attempt to steal pearls?"  
" Err... we didn't mean toooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS!"  
At this Sakura looked like she was going to never stop crying while Syaoran was trying his beat to comfort her.  
" I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering."  
" I'm *sob* s-s-sorry..."   
Syaoran was not as mad as before. At least he could tell the man why they got thrown in jail. When he was through the man had a slight grin on his face.  
" What's so funny?" Syaoran was starting to get mad again.  
" It's just so obvious..."  
" What!"  
" Well that you are the chosen ones of course!"  
" What! How did you know?!?"   
" Well there are a few signs and I don't know all of them. One I knew was that the chosen ones would be captivated by the soul of another."  
" But we liked the pearls not souls."  
" With in the pearl there is part of your loved ones soul."  
When they heard this, Syaoran and Sakura blushed and Souyoku mentally smiled.  
" Hmm... well if you want to know, I have the next rose."  
" You do!" This cheered Sakura up and she stopped crying.  
" If you want it you have to help me."  
" We'll do anything."  
" I have been stuck in this prison for many years for a crime I didn't commit. When I went on trial, they found me guilty. I was on a mission to save my father. He was dying and the only thing that could save him was a special herb in the forest of tranquillity. This man came and accused me of killing his wife. He took me to court and found me guilty. I'm not really sure how but he did it."  
" That is terrible. So what do you want us to do?"  
" I want you to help me break out."  
" What!" Sakura and Syaoran were both shocked at the man's request.  
" We don't even know your name and you want us to break you out of jail! Are you mad!"   
" I can tell you that my name is Mamuro and I am Kiki's 5th cousin. Some of our relatives have the roses and others you must discover for your self. So will you help me, please."  
" I don't know. Should we do it Syaoran?"  
" What do you think Souyoku?"   
' I'm not sure if we can trust this man.'  
" He said he's Kiki's 5th cousin. He must be telling the truth and he has a rose. We need all the roses to get home."  
" I don't know Sakura. He does seem a bit suspicious."  
" But we need the roses!"  
" Well... OK but I don't like this."  
' Me neither.'  
" So you'll help me get out of here."  
" OK but can we see the rose... you know just to make sure."  
" Sure."  
Mamuro pulled out a beautiful glass rose with a hint of green in it. It sparkled in the sun that made it even more appealing.   
" Wow..."  
" I can tell you that each rose has a special power. You can't really be sure what it is. However there is a way to find out. One of you two can activate each rose but it can only be one of you. You have the pink rose right."  
" Yeah. So your saying that only one of us can use it."  
" What's wrong Syaoran? Afraid you cant do it on your own."  
" No!! I can do I just don't know how."  
" Yeah... right..."  
" Ahem. OK all you have to is try to figure out what type your flower is and call its name and what you want it to do."  
" That easy huh. Well how will we know if we've got the right element?"  
" The rose should glow its color. Give it a try."  
" Yeah but which one of us and which rose?"  
" Well Sakura, you have a pink aura so why don't you try the pink rose."  
" Good idea Syaoran." Sakura reached into her bag and took out the pink rose. While the prisoners were discussing their plan, a guard was watching them rather intently. Souyoku noticed this and decided to play a little game.  
' Listen to me oh inferior merperson. I am your lord and creator. If you don't do what I tell you to, I shall banish you to a world unknown. These humans you have imprisoned, they have done no intended harm. You must set them free or your life will be miserable from this day on.'  
Souyoku tried his hardest to keep from laughing as he saw to pure terror in the guard's eyes. The guard picked up the keys and walked to the door.  
" Oh no. Do you think he suspects us Syaoran?"  
" I don't know. I hope not."  
" You are all free to go now." The terrified guard opened the door and puzzled yet relieved faces exited the prison.  
" I'm glad we didn't have to break out. I wonder what made the man do that?"  
Right when Sakura finished her sentence, Souyoku burst into hysterics.   
" What's so funny?"  
'I-I he he ha ha ha m-m-made he he he he ha th-the ma-man let us out!'  
And Souyoku just kept laughing for some twenty minutes or so.   
" OK now that you've calmed down, can you tell us how you did it!"  
' Well it was really very simple. He he ha ha. I told him I was his lord. He ha ha. And he believed me! It was sooooo funny!'  
Sakura, Syaoran and Mamuro could not help but laugh.  
" Thank you again."  
" Any time!"  
With their good bye's said, Mamuro left and Sakura and Syaoran left for the hotel as it was nearing dark.  
  
At Mamuro's home   
  
" Ahh it's so good to be back. Those foolish children don't know what they got themselves into. They have just set free the lord of evil without even knowing it! Akima, I'm back!"  
' Master I was so worried. How did you escape those metal bars?'  
" Two foolish children and their beast set me free. They also happened to be the chosen ones!"  
' How careless. I'm glad you are back. I've always hated Aqualia. The land you created for us is so much better.'  
" Now on with my plans! The world will soon bow down to me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
  
A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry it took long. My big sister is getting married and I had to help her plan. Plus my computer has been acting strange. One again I thank LadySyaoran for her great ideas. Thanks! If you want, you can e-mail me: chibisakura@sailormoon.com or IM me (even though I'm not on a lot) princesslita27 for aol. I'll try to hurry up with the next part.   
-Chibi Sakura   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Key: * blah blah blah * = me talking  
" blah blah blah" = speaking out loud  
' blah blah blah' = thinking or Souyoku   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* = switching scenes   
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had reached the Water Way Inn about an hour after the sun had set (which they watched together because Souyoku had *Ahem* conveniently twisted his left fin and in order for his magic to heal it on its own he *Ah ah em* had to wait until the sun set).   
" I'm sooooo tired..." Sakura had declared through her long yawn. Syaoran blinked. Sakura blushed. " Sorry."  
" S-okay. Um Sakura... Uh... about the... uh... sleeping arraignments..."   
" Um yeah..."  
Both Sakura and Syaoran bushed madly while staring at the deluxe king sized bed.  
" I could sleep on the floor. I don't mind." Syaoran offered. He was not about to sleep in the same bed as Sakura in fear of what he might end up doing.   
" Are you sure?"  
' Yeah if you want to die!'  
" What!?!?!?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran both yelled in unison attracting knocks on the walls from several annoyed neighbors.   
' Well I once knew this guy, a friend of my great grandfather, who took the risk of sleeping on the ground in Aqualia. He was over his aunt house and there weren't enough beds so he slept on the floor. In the middle of the night, we all woke up to a loud bang. It turned out that his buoyancy wouldn't work so his head smashed into the sealing and he died.'  
" Oh my god!" Sakura seemed more shocked than Syaoran who thought it was a joke.  
" I think I'll take the chance." Syaoran really didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Sakura.  
" Well I won't. Syaoran you get into bed. I need you for this journey and I can't risk you dying. You too Souyoku. I can't risk you dying too."  
' Don't worry. Animals can control their buoyancy when they sleep. I'll take the ground.'   
" Suit your self."  
' Thanks a lot Souyoku.' Syaoran was glaring knives at Souyoku extremely ungrateful for his little "favor".   
' My pleasure.' At that moment Souyoku winked at Syaoran and Sakura shot them a suspicious glance and out of no where, yawned again.  
" Sorry I guess I'm really tired."  
" I... uh... guess we... um... you better get to bed."  
" Don't try to talk your self out of it. Were sleeping together tonight." Sakura paused to think about what she just said and blushed furiously. As for Syaoran, he was just about ready to explode.  
" I didn't mean that... really... I ... uh... just meant..."  
" It's OK. I know what you meant."  
" Oh."  
And without another word, Sakura swam over to the bed and shortly after Syaoran followed. They got in, both of them as red as rotten tomatoes.   
' Those two are hopeless. I think I'll play matchmaker for a while. Hmmm, Souyoku the matchmaker. It suits me.'  
With that last thought Souyoku went to bet completely convinced that he could get Sakura and Syaoran to tell each other their true feelings.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was standing on the balcony. A girl with purple hair heart shaped odangos. She was standing there. With wings. Large lavender wings. Her eyes. They were... green. Like the one with emeralds for eyes. The most magnificent eyes were copied on to the youth's face.  
" Syaoran..." She called with a ghost like voice. "Syaoran..."  
He just starred. Starred.   
" Those eyes. Emeralds. Only Sakura has those eyes. Just her. How? Another?"  
" Please Syaoran...help me." As the youth spoke these words a portal opened in the sky.   
" Please Syaoran. Help me. Save me." There was a startling shaky fermness situated in her voice.  
" But how? Who? Why?" A sudden burst of lighting hit the girl as she screamed a piercing deadly scream.  
" Noooo!!!!!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran woke up sweating and panting. He looked around to find out he was safely in the hotel room in Aqualia. Sakura lay in the bed next to him breathing slowly and steadily.   
" Who was that? She seemed familiar. Why... do I feel like I have to care for her? Why did that dream feel so real?"  
Syaoran felt pain in his head and let out a soft moan. Sakura stirred and opened one eye halfway. She watched him sit there with his head in his hands thinking deeply.  
' He looks so thoughtful. I wonder what he's thinking about?' " Syaoran?"  
" Oh. Your awake."  
Sakura sat up next to Syaoran.   
" You look very worried. Are you OK?" Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and put a comforting had on his shoulder making him turn slightly red.   
" Yeah I just had a weird dream. No problem. Did you sleep well?"  
' I'll always sleep well if you're by my side.' Sakura thought. "Yeah. Just fine. Is Souyoku awake?"  
" I don't know. Souyoku? Are you awake?"  
' Not before you started blabbing your mouths off!'  
" Geez. He sure is grumpy in the morning."  
' I heard that!!'  
" He's just like Kiro-chan. Always grumpy when he first gets up."  
' I hope that's a good thing for your sake.'  
" Oh don't worry. Kiro-chan is my guardian. He's very sweet."  
" Yeah for a stuffed animal!"  
" Syaoran!"  
' A stuffed animal is your guardian?'  
" No no no. Syaoran and Kiro-chan didn't exactly get off at a good start.   
Kiro-chan is the guardian beast of the Clow." Sakura gasped. She didn't mean to speak about the Clow Cards so openly and Syaoran stared at her. Souyoku also seemed bewildered.   
' Di-di-did you say Clow?'  
" Uhh... no! Of course not! Where did you get that from!"  
Souyoku suddenly had tears of joy in his eyes.  
' Oh how I've missed Clow Reed!'  
" You know Clow Reed!?!?!?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran were both shocked.  
' Yeah!!!!! He came to the future when I was a pup. He practically raised me. Why didn't you bring him with you? I would have loved to see him! Oh but he promised to come see me after he made the Clow Cards.'  
Sakura and Syaoran's amazed faces suddenly turned sad.  
" Um Souyoku? I don't know how to tell you this but... uh... Clow Reed is dead."  
' He-he-he's dead. Why? But how?'  
" He was old. People die when they are old you know."  
' Of course I know that but he couldn't die.'  
" And how is that?"  
' Well because when we were little, we both drank the elixir of life. Since we drank that, we became immortal. Both of us pick an age, drink the elixir, grow to that age and stay that way forever. The only way the elixir can be removed is if a warlock injects some of its blood into the person who drank it, but that is impossible because warlocks are extinct.'  
There was a long moment of silence when a knock was heard at the door. Syaoran got out of bed *he he. I made them sit side by side in bed the whole   
time. *  
to answer the door.  
" Uh sir. You and your girlfriend better get out cause you passed the time limit now."  
" Really?? What time is it?"  
" 11:50 sir and the inn closes at 12:00."  
" Hoe!!!!!! Syaoran we have to go!!!!"  
" Sorry but do you mind if we have a few extra minuets?"  
" Sure is 15 OK?"  
" Yeah thanks."  
Syaoran closed the door and swam back in.   
' Sakura is in the bathroom changing.'  
" What? Oh yeah. You're the mind reader."  
' Listen Syaoran. If you love her so much, why don't you just tell her?'  
I would love to but it really is not that easy."  
' Why not?'  
" I've never actually told any one I've loved them before."  
' So. There's a first time for everything.'  
" Yeah but..."  
" OK Syaoran you can use the bathroom now."  
" Uh yeah thanks."  
When they finished their business, Syaoran and Sakura left the inn refreshed and ready to head towards the fire land on the map.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know nothing really that big happened in this chapter but I had a really hard time writing it and I have no clue why. Anyway, tomorrow is a professional development day at my school so I don't really have to go to school. I think I'll put the next chapter out tomorrow. I have BIG plans for Sakura and Syaoran and if I don't get reviews I guess no one will find out what they are. REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Also if you would like to AIM me or e-mail me, check out my bio cause the info is there. REVIEW!!  
-Chibi Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Key: * blah blah blah* = my interruption  
" blah blah blah" = someone talking  
' blah blah blah' = thought or Souyoku talking  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both on Souyoku's back as they neared the borders of Aqualia. They were heading for Emberal, the land that was made of fire.   
' Um Sakura?'  
" Yeah."  
' Do you have the Clow Cards?'  
Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded a yes.  
" Yeah I do and Syaoran has some too."  
' Could you show them to me? Clow always said he would when he was finished making them but I guess he died before he could come back.'  
" Uh... I guess so. Which card do you want to see?"  
' The Storm card.'  
" Oh. Syaoran has that one."  
" Yeah and it was in my pocket * I know that it probably wouldn't fit but I had to think of something. I mean don't you ever wonder where he keeps his sword and cards? * which I don't have anymore because I don't have pants."  
' So when we get out of Aqualia could you show it to me?'  
" I'll get my pants back right?"  
' Yeah.'  
" Sure."  
They were about to cross over to Emberal when Syaoran got the strangest feeling.   
" Sakura do you feel that?"  
" Feel what?"  
" Oh... um... nothing." ' This feels just like that dream I had last night.'  
' Syaoran are you OK? You look pale.'  
' No I'm fine Souyoku.'  
' You can't hide anything from me. I know that your worried about the girl you saw in your dream. Why are you worried? What happened in your dream?'  
' I don't remember.'   
' Yes you do.'  
' No I don- Souyoku? Do you feel warm?'  
' Duh! We just entered Emberal!' Syaoran got out of his little trance to see Sakura wide-eyed and... her hair on fire!! This was not as much as a shock for him because he was kind of expecting something weird to happen like what happened when they first entered Aqualia. He then put his hand on his head and instead of feeling a head of amber hair, he felt hundreds of dancing flames.  
" Well look who finally got out of his da-" Sakura blushed the reddest red you could possibly get. She had turned around only half way then immediately shot her head back and began rummaging through the bags. Another thing he didn't realize was that they had wings. Wings made of fire. Syaoran looked down and let out a yelp. Now he knew why Sakura couldn't look at him. He didn't have any clothes on!!  
" Uh- um- S-S-Sa-Sakura... K-ki-Kiki packed m-me some c-c-clo-clothes r-right?"  
" Y-y-y-yeah. H-ho-hold on." Neither of them could talk, as Syaoran wrapped his wings around himself trying his best to cover himself up and all Souyoku could do was laugh and laugh.   
" H-he-here." Sakura shoved a pair of pants in his arms. " Look Syaoran I'm really sorry for not giving you those right when we entered." Sakura managed to say after she managed to recollect herself when Syaoran finally got hiss pants on.  
" D-di-did you see anything?" Syaoran was so worried he could barely talk.  
" N-no."  
" Oh."  
' You two are the funniest people I've ever seen or heard!'  
" Shut up Souyoku!!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in unison.   
' Sheesh don't get so touchy!' Through out the whole conversation, none of them knew that a certain purple hared girl with heart-shaped odangos was watching their every move.  
  
Later that day...  
  
  
" Were NEVER going to find a place to stay for the night!" Sakura whined as night was creeping up on them.   
' I think she's right. If we don't find a place soon, were going to have to camp out and believe me that is NOT the greatest thing on the back.'  
" Well as much as I hate it, I think that is the only choice we ha-" Syaoran froze.  
" Did you hear that?"   
" What?"  
" Someone screamed." Right on que, Sakura, Syaoran, and Souyoku heard a faint scream in the distance. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran off towards the voice.  
As they ran towards a forest of flames, the scream got louder and they could hear an occasional " help". They reached a clearing and spotted a young girl who was on the floor screaming for help. She was surrounded by what looked like a group of centaurs advancing on her cackling madly.   
" Syaoran we have to help her! I have to use the Clow Cards!"  
" Right."*I only know the N/A version for the incantations so that's what I'll use.*  
" Key of Clow, Power of magic, Power of light, Surrender the wand, The force ignite! Release! Water Card! Release and dispel!" The Water Card splashed on the centaurs turning them to steam since they were made of fire.  
' That was so cool! Clow really was a genius!'  
" Thank you so much." The girl stood up and brushed herself off. She was a girl about Sakura's height and age. She wore a hat that covered all her hair and sunglasses. Syaoran felt very strange around her.  
" Always glad to help."  
" Is there anything I can do for you in return for saving my life?"  
' Yeah there is something you can do for us. Do you have a house?'  
" Souyoku!! Oh don't listen to him. We don't want to impose on you or anything."  
" Oh so you don't have a place to stay. If you want you can stay with me."  
" Oh thank you so much! Isn't that great Syaoran we have a place to stay now! Syaoran? Hello? Earth to Syaoran!"  
" Huh what? Oh yeah... great."  
" Follow me."  
They walked for about an hour then came to the border of Emberal and the Forbidden Forest.   
" I live right on the boarder and spend most of my time in Emberal. Right this way." As they crossed the boarder, their wings were gone and their hair was back to normal. They were also right in front of a little cottage.   
" Well this is where I live." They walked inside a cozy room with a fire lit in the fireplace.   
" This is nice." Sakura had plopped down on a one-person couch that made her feel like she was sinking in. She giggled and Syaoran smiled seeing how kawaii she looked.  
" Make your selves at home. Ill be right back." The girl walked into her room. She came out after a few minuets and seeing her, Syaoran gasped. She had purple hair. Heart-shaped odangos. And... emerald green eyes that only one other person has... Sakura's eyes. Syaoran gaped and Sakura nudged him in the rib.  
" What is wrong with you?!?" She hissed into his ear.  
" I- she- it- dream- her-you-" And the rest was a strangled sound.  
" Well we never really had a formal acquaintance. My name is Akima and I live here with my mas- uh dad but he's not home right now. He'll be back later. What are your names?"  
" Well my name is Sakura, this is Syaoran, and he's Souyoku." Akima just starred.  
' Nice to meet you.'  
" Uh yeah."  
A door could be heard opening. "Akima? Who's here?"  
" Um just some people who saved me."   
A familiar man walked into the cottage.  
" Mamuro?!?! You have a daughter!?!" Sakura and Syaoran were both shocked to see that a man who looked like he was in his 50s had a daughter so young.   
" Oh you are the children who helped me escape from my unjust fate."  
" Yeah but were not children." Syaoran really hated being called a child.   
" So you saved my- daughter- Akima did you?"  
" Yes um -father- they did. And they seem like they are really nice people so I've decided to let them stay for while."  
" Yes. Your daughter is a really nice girl." Seeing the look on Mamuro's face made Sakura think Akima was in trouble for inviting them without permission.  
" Um well I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now."   
" Yes -dear- go to bed and I'll come to see you in."  
Akima went pale and headed for her room.  
" As for you two, there are two spare rooms in the back of the house. Take them. Good night." With that last word, Mamuro left for Akima's room and Sakura along with Syaoran and Souyoku headed for the back rooms.   
" I hope Akima's OK. Mamuro isn't as nice as I thought he was."  
" Oh well good night Sakura. Souyoku, you sleep with Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran woke up to the sound of whimpering. He got out of bed and opened the door to find Akima crawling on the floor towards Sakura's room.   
" Akima? What happened?" She was lying on the floor, wheezing with her clothes shredded exposing a great length of her body. She had a number if scars and burns on her.   
" Syaoran..." she called to him her voice as weak as ever. Syaoran came to her side and lifted her up. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled his sent.  
" Daddy..." Right then Akima passed out cold in Syaoran's arms.  
' Did she just call me daddy?'  
He put Akima on his back and opened the door to Sakura's room. He put Akima on one of the little couches that were in the room and walked over to Sakura.   
" Sakura... Sakura wake up."  
" Syaoran? Wha-what are you doing here?"  
" It's Akima. She really hurt badly." Sakura sat up rather quickly and walked over to where Akima was sleeping.   
" Oh my god. What did this to her? Do you think it was Mamuro?!?"  
" He wouldn't do that to he even if he was as mad ever! I mean she's his daughter!"  
Souyoku also woke up. ' Man that is a strange kid.'  
" What do you mean?"   
' She thinks Syaoran is her dad!'  
" What? That doesn't make any sense! They are the same age. You must have had some warped dream Souyoku."  
' Jesus Christ! What happened to her?!?' Souyoku walked over to Akima and examined her.  
' Impossible... how the hell is this possible! The only creature strong enough to do this kind of damage to a human without killing it would be a warlock but they are all extinct by now.'  
" Well what ever it is I'm not letting it do anymore damage." This statement from Syaoran, for some odd reason, made Sakura feel cold. The only person Syaoran ever said things like that about was Sakura. But it doesn't matter. They are just friends, right?  
" Hello Sakura did you hear me? Are you aright? You look sick."  
" No I-I-I'm just worried about Akima."  
" Well if you don't give her some clothes to wear she'll catch cold." Akima was still lying there half-naked.   
" Oh right." Sakura quickly redressed Akima and Syaoran carried her over to Sakura's bed. After an hour or two, Akima woke up to see two faces peering down at her.  
" Mommy... Daddy..." Akima went up and grabbed the necks of the two completely puzzled teens and hugged them.   
" Were" cough "not" gasp "your parents!!"  
Akima opened her eyes and let go blushing.  
" Sorry."  
" Akima I have to know who did this to you."  
"..."  
" Akima you have to tell us."  
' It was Mamuro.'  
" Is that true Akima?"  
"..."   
" Akima."  
" Y-y-yes."  
" But why would your father do this to you?"  
" He-he's not my father. He has my father and my mother. Please you have to help me. I have to save my mom and dad. Please say you'll help me?"  
" Of course we will. But first we have to get out of here."  
" Right. Sakura you get the things ready and I'll make sure the coast is clear. When you are ready, tell me and I'll freeze time."  
" Got ya." Sakura started to pull everything together as Syaoran looked to see if Mamuro was out there, his sword in his hand. * If anyone has any idea where he keeps that thing please tell me. ^_^*   
" OK were ready."   
" Time Card! Freeze the moment!" Sakura, Syaoran, Souyoku, and Akima headed out the open window and crossed over to Emberal.   
  
A/N: Wow I finished that in one LONG sitting. I think my butt is numb. *-* Anyways, how was it? I must know and this time I won't type review a million times. ^_^ But I do need reviews to write the next part. I would like to tell everyone to take the time to read the bios of the authors and check out their web pages. Also some people have cool pictures. If you want to see what Chibi Sakura looks like, check out my bio. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta ta!   
- Chibi Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

" So how did you end up with that creep Mamuro anyway?" After the four of them escaped from Mamuro they wandered around the forests of Emberal. Sakura kept staring jealously as Syaoran kept asking questions.   
" Well when I was really little my mom and dad were walking in Dunyalmaleh..."  
"What's that?"  
" Oh it's the snow part of Japan. Anyway, Mamuro came up to us and was talking to my mom about some thing really weird. My mom looked really worried and my dad looked mad. He started yelling at Mamuro but I can't remember about what. Mamuro took out this card thing and hit it with a rod. It had an orb on the top of it. It was called a... um... Death Card or something like that. He called it two things. He chanted something like Death Card be banished from your solid form... Lighting Card attack. Then this arrow shot out at my mom. She screamed and my dad got really mad. Then Mamuro attacked my dad. He was about to attack me but he didn't. He used another one of those cards called the Quiet Card and I couldn't talk. Then the Bind Card and I had ropes on my arms and legs. The same thing happened to my parents. Then the Lift Card and we floated to his house. He put my mom and dad under some kind of weird spell and made me his slave. Ever since then I've been trying to get them back but I just get caught and tortured. I really miss them..." Akima looked like she was about to cry. Syaoran put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sakura was getting a lump in her throat but forced it back down. Souyoku was getting mad.   
' This Akima chick is going to mess up my plans to get Sakura and Syaoran together.' Souyoku growled inwardly.  
" So where are we going anyway?" Sakura tried to think about anything but Syaoran and Akima together.   
" I don't know. We could look on the map." Syaoran took out the map and looked at it. Akima peered over his shoulder as Sakura stood aside.   
" Oh! I have a map like this in my bag. I got it from my mom and dads hidden compartment." Akima took out her bag and looked through it. She pulled out a piece of parchment that was identical to the map that Syaoran was holding. The map had a section for clouds, one for snow, and one for stars.   
" I live there." Akima pointed to the snow section.  
" That's Dunyalmaleh right?"  
" Yeah. Hey, I bet if we go there I could get to see what my parents were hiding all this time!"  
" What?"  
" Oh well when I was little my parents would always send me somewhere saying they had to take care of business. I always had this feeling they were planing something behind my back. I tried to look in their secret compartment but they always caught me. I only managed to grab this map."  
" OK so should we head for Dunyalmaleh?"  
" Yeah I guess..." Sakura replied in the most lifeless way possible.  
" Are you OK?"  
' It's not like you care.' " Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired."   
' Don't worry Sakura. You can still get him.'  
' Oh Souyoku you don't understand! I've loved him since fourth grade and look how fast he's taking to Akima. It's killing me.'  
' Its aright. It'll be OK.' Souyoku really wanted to tell Sakura how Syaoran felt but seeing him and Akima like this was really having an effect on everyone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entrance to Dunyalmaleh was amazing. It was like looking at a mirror. Syaoran put his hand towards the glass to touch it and it went through.   
" Woah. That was weird. Guess we'll go in now."  
" Yeah!" Akima was so happy to enter her hometown as Syaoran smiled down at her. Sakura cried inwardly as Akima and Syaoran walked side by side. They entered Dunyalmaleh and were shocked. Their skin was blue and so was their hair. They had frail, light blue fairy wings (kind of like the wings Sakura wore in the episode Time and again.). Sakura and Akima had short, full sleeved dresses. The hems were lined with puffy cotton. Syaoran was wearing navy blue baggy pants with a loose, light blue shirt. There was not a single cloud in the sky yet it was snowing. There was no wind giving the land a very serene feel. Syaoran starred in amazement as Akima grinned up at him with pride. This, to Sakura, felt like pure torture.   
" Ill show you were I live now!"  
" Sure." Akima grabbed Syaoran by the wrist and ran off leaving Sakura and Souyoku behind.   
" Did you see that Souyoku!?!? He just took off with her and left without us. Left without... me." Sakura almost whispered the last part.  
' Oh Sakura. I'm sure he didn't mean to. She just probably pulled him really hard.' Souyoku mentally hit himself for how stupid that sounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Akima wait! We left Sakura and Souyoku behind! We have to go back."  
" Why? Aren't I enough company for you?"  
" Yeah you're great but they're my friends and I need to go back for them." ' And I love Sakura. I can't just ditch her like that.'  
" Fine. Lets go." Akima trudged off into the snow and Syaoran followed as they headed back for Sakura and Souyoku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
' Hey Sakura! Cheer up! They are coming back!'  
" So. It's not like I care." Sakura was on the ground crying. Syaoran walked faster towards her when he saw this.   
" Sakura are you aright?" Sakura looked up at him. Her facial expression was empty.   
" Yes Syaoran I am fine. Shall we get going to Akima's house?" Without even waiting for and answer, Sakura got up and walked off. Akima looked a Syaoran.  
" Come on! Lets go!"  
" Fine." Syaoran was feeling down because Sakura was. And the four set off towards Akima's house in lower spirits than usual.  
A/N: How did you like it? Now you know me and my review obsession... ^-^ I might end up putting out shorter chapters just because I type REALLY slow. Don't worry, cause I'll try putting them out more frequently. S&S fans no death threats please!   
  
  
  



	9. Roses are red... Ten are glass... (Part ...

Akima, who was sad because Syaoran was upset, walked behind Syaoran, who was upset because Sakura was upset, who walked behind Sakura, who was upset because she thinks Syaoran and Akima are a couple, who walked next to Souyoku, who was extremely confuse

Akima, who was sad because Syaoran was upset, walked behind Syaoran, who was upset because Sakura was upset, who walked behind Sakura, who was upset because she thinks Syaoran and Akima are a couple, who walked next to Souyoku, who was extremely confused (probably like you ^_^) It was totally quiet until Akima squealed in delight. There, in front of them, stood a large, light blue house. The yard was huge and filled with flowers in different shades of blue. 

" This is my house! This is where I live! Maybe Makona is still here!"

" Who's Makona?" 

" Makona is my pet dragon."

" DRAGON!!!!!! There are dragons around here!"

" Well yeah." Syaoran looked stunned. " But Makona is only a baby."

Just then, a purple-winged creature with a navy blue body flew in and landed on Akima's head. 

" Makona! You're still here. Where you waiting for me?"

Makona nodded then let out a small roar. Suddenly her head shot up. Her small red eyes turned in the direction of Souyoku. Within the split of a second, Makona sped in Souyoku's direction and began attacking him brutally. 

" Stop!!" Sakura tried to beat her away with a stick on the ground. " Akima make him stop! He's hurting Souyoku!"

" Oh, really. Looks like she's just playing to me." Makona shot a fireball out of her mouth at Souyoku. It hit him on one of his wings and it caught on fire. Souyoku screamed in pain. Sakura panicked and pushed Souyoku into the snow. His wing was badly burned and tears of pain fell from his eyes as he lay on the floor. Sakura plopped down in the snow and began putting snow on his wing to cool it down.

" Hmph! And I thought winged beasts were strong animals." Akima's rude remark had hit the last nerve in Sakura. 

" What IS your problem! Your so-called "pet" almost killed Souyoku! Do you even Have a heart or is your chest as hollow as your head." Steam was practically coming out of Sakura's ears. Akima stared at Sakura then looked at Syaoran with tears in her eyes.

" Sakura, I'm sure it was an innocent mistake. Akima said she was just playing. Maybe she doesn't know how to play gently." Syaoran had a weird feeling when he saw Akima about to cry.

" Syaoran! Don't you even care about Souyoku? What is wrong with you?"

" Of course I care but I don't think you should be so mean to Akima. I mean she is without her parents and all." 

Sakura gave Syaoran an evil look, got up and leaned against the fence.

" Are we going in or what?" That was all she said as she looked coldly at Akima. 

" Uh I-ouch!" Akima fell on right foot. 

" Are you OK?" Syaoran knelt down to Akima who was on the ground clutching her foot. She was moaning and rocking back and fourth.

" Trying to get sympathy." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Syaoran moved Akima's had from her foot and gasped. The thing is, she didn't have a foot.

" Wh-wh-what's going on!? You don't have a foot!" Akima took one look at foot and passed out. Sakura now felt slightly guilty and knelt down with Syaoran to take a look at Akima. 

" Do you think she's going to be OK?"

" I have no clue. Maybe those books Kiki gave us would have something on this." 

" Good thinking." Sakura got up and walked over to her bag. She took out a book. The cover read: _Strange illnesses and where to find cures. _

" How bout this book?"

" Sounds good to me. Bring it over." Sakura walked back to Syaoran and handed him the book. He opened it and scanned the index. Sakura leaned over his shoulder to look on. 

" Um, Syaoran."

" Yeah."

" I'm sorry I yelled at you because of what Makona did to Souyoku. I just sort of lost my temper." Syaoran looked up at Sakura. He had a stern look on his face that sort of frightened Sakura

" You don't have to apologize." His face softened and a small smiled crossed his face. " You've always been the protective type for your friends." Sakura smiled back at him. Then a thought struck her. 

" Do you have any idea where Makona and Souyoku are?" Syaoran looked up and looked around. 

" Not a clue. Hey, Akima's coming to… and her foot is back."

" What happened?"

" You passed out." Sakura was being a little more kind to Akima. 

" Really? Oh yeah! My foot! It's back! How did you guys get it back." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other not knowing how to answer that question. 

" I don't know but we have to find Souyoku and Makona right now."

" I think I know where they went." Akima got up a wiggled her toes.

" Do you think Makona will attack Souyoku again?"

" I said she didn't attack him. He was playing. She did the same thing to me the first time my parents got her for me from China. If I'm right, she'll take Souyoku to the same place she took me. Just follow me."

They walled around the house into the back yard. It looked like there was a cave that was blocked by stalactites and stalagmites. Akima walked up to it and touched the third stalagmite from the left. The cave entrance was cleared and they saw Souyoku and Makona peacefully taking a nap on a plateau. It also looked like Souyoku had repaired his wing because he was stroking Makona with it. 

" Well isn't that something. It looks like they fancy each other." Syaoran looked down at Sakura who was looking enviously at Souyoku and Makona.

' When will I tell her? I've got to soon…' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shirt. 

" Wanna come and see this thing I found a long time ago? It's really pretty."

" Um… OK. Coming Sakura?"

" Yeah, sure." The three of them left Makona and Souyoku to go look at what ever Akima wanted to show them. They wandered deeper into the cave and stopped to shield their eyes because they suddenly switched from dark to light. Sakura and Syaoran also stopped because of another reason. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He was looking at her with the face he put on when he usually sensed a Clow Card. 

" What's the matter? You two look like you say a ghost or something. I wanna show you this." Akima walked out of view behind a boulder. 

" Syaoran, can there really be a Clow Card here?"

" I don't know. It doesn't really make sense though. I mean for us to capture all the cards we would have to go into the future. That's unreasonable."

" Come on you two." Sakura and Syaoran walked together around the boulder and stood shocked. They couldn't believe what they were looking at. Right in front of them, as plain and day, was one of the ten roses they had to find.

" Syaoran! It's one of the roses!" The rose was light blue and glowing. 

" Where did you find this Akima?"

" I didn't find it, someone gave it to me. I don't really remember who though. Just that it was a boy and I was really young. I think he's my cousin. And I think my mom told me his name was Yasir." Akima stared dreamily into space.

" So you don't remember anything about Yasir?"

" No, not really." A glint in Akima's eye mad Sakura think she wasn't telling the whole truth

" Can we have the rose?" Akima looked at Sakura like she was mad.

" What are you kidding!?! No way. This is really special to me."

" Why is it so special? You said you didn't remember anything about Yasir."

" Well… um… Oh never mind. Let's go inside." Akima hurried off out of the cave leaving a suspicious Sakura and a puzzled Syaoran behind. As they were walking back to Akima's house, Souyoku and Makona with them now, Sakura realized something.

" Syaoran, do you know why we sensed a Clow Card back there?"

" I have no clue. Why don't we go check it out later tonight when everyone is asleep? Then, if there is a Clow Card, we can capture it no problem." Sakura smiled indicating she agreed with the plan. They reached the blue mansion and walked up to the door. Sakura looked at the door.

' The Li residence. That's strange, she has the same last name as Syaoran.' Sakura mentally shook her head. ' Nah, Li is a very popular name.' With the last name thing out of her mind, Sakura walked into the house. There wasn't a word to describe what it looked like. It was like walking into a diamond house. The towering walls glittered with diamonds. There were two high staircases that led to a hallway upstairs. The railings for the satires were encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. There was a door to the left that led to the den, a door to the right that led to the dinning room, and one right in front of them that lead to the basement. Sakura, Syaoran, and Souyoku starred open mouthed at the site while Akima grinned from ear to ear. 

" So, do you like my house?" 

" Wow… your parent's must have been loaded!"

" No, not really. Care for the grand tour?"

" Sure!" Syaoran was eager to see more. They headed up the stairwell and went to the left. There was a very long hallway with lots of doors. There were five guestrooms with one bathroom in each, six closets, and three bedrooms one of which belonged to Akima. Akima's room was a soft pastel blue. There was a king-sized bed with lots of pillows. Hundreds of shelves covered with dolls, all of which were blue. Also, a very large window with long drapes over looking a vast valley with a silent snowfall gave the room a romantic feel.

" Like my room?"

" Yeah, it's very nice. I wish I had a room like this. Where did you get all these dolls?"

" I think my aunt made them for me. I don't really remember. It was a long time ago."

" Your aunt from your dad's side?"

" No, er… I don't really know. Just that my mom is friends with her and she has a son."

" Is her son Yasir?"

" Sakura, why are you asking her so many questions. Your gonna wear her memory out." Sakura just rolled her eyes. They continued the tour. The other hall was identical except the room at the end. 

" What's in here?" Syaoran reached for the door.

" No!" Akima jumped if font of the door and Syaoran backed away.

" What's wrong with this room?"

" Well I was never allowed in and that is one thing I remember about my childhood. It's my parent's room and they never wanted me in. I don't really know why though."

Souyoku's stomach rumbled all of a sudden and everyone sweat dropped. " Uh, sorry."

" I think I'll make something to eat." They headed down the stairs to the right towards the dining room. They passed a very long table decorated with an assortment of flowers. Glittering paintings of landscapes covered in snow. They entered another room that was unmistakably the kitchen. There were many cupboards full of glass dishes and drawers full of silverware. Mugs and glasses were mounted on hundreds of cabinets all around the walls. And, yet again, Sakura and Syaoran stood there, mouths hanging, and eyes glittering. Akima headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a few things. She put them on the counter and paused to look at Sakura and Syaoran. Her face seemed to light up.

" You wanna see something?"

" Sure. What are you going to do?"

" You'll see."

Akima mumbled something and the stuff she pulled out of the refrigerator began flying round the room. Sakura and Syaoran stared. Akima grinned. All of the ingredients floated into the pan and into the oven.

" How did you do that?" Sakura was baffled.

" A little something my mom and dad taught me." Akima winked and got out a few drinks.

" Shall we sit down? The food will take a while."

" Uh… OK." Sakura and Syaoran followed Akima into the den. There were millions of books on thousands of bookshelves that touched the roof. There were three couches placed around a coffee table. Sakura sat her self in the one seat couch, Syaoran in the love seat and Akima in the three seat. Souyoku and Makona just sat in a corner. 

" You have a really nice house Akima."

"Thanks Sakura."

" You said your parents taught you how to do that magic?"

"Yeah."

" Were they sorcerers?"

" No, I don't think so. Some of my relatives are though. My mom and dad knew magic from when they were really little. They never really told me a lot about their past. Just how they met because I asked. That's all."

" It's sad that you lost them."

" Yeah." There was a very odd silence. 

" Hey!!!" Sakura yelled greatly startling the others. " I have an idea! Did we ever tell you what we are doing here Akima?"

" No… I just thought you lived in one of the regions."

" Nope." And Sakura explained how they got into the future and what they have to do.

" So you guys came from the past?! Wow! That's why you asked to have that rose. OK, so what is your idea?"

" We can try to get your parents back and try to get your parents back at the same time!" Akima had tears in her eyes.

" You'd do that for me?"

" Yeah! Sure, you're our friend. You agree don't you Syaoran."

" Uh…yeah I guess, why not! You are our friend!"

" You guys are the best! What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Souyoku's stomach grumbled again and everyone fell to the floor anime style.

" Uh right! The food! We'll eat, spend the night here and leave."

They headed for the kitchen and ate some awesome lasagna.

" Do you guys want the same room?" Akima asked over dinner. Sakura and Syaoran spat out their food and drinks and blushed like crazy. Akima blinked then smiled because she realized that they weren't a couple.

" Oh! You're not a couple! This is great!"

" What do you mean by that?!?!" 

" Oh nothing… I'll do the dishes!" Akima jumped up grabbed the plates and left the table with a very confused Sakura and Syaoran. Akima returned and gave them some rooms to sleep in and left to her own while Souyoku shared a room with Makona.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A black, grim, figure in a cave watched the adolescents sleep happily in their beds. 

" So that's why you're here." Mamuro whispered. " I'll be sure to do my best to ruin your plans little ones. Don't worry, I can see everything you do." Mamuro laughed evilly to himself and fled into the darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: I'm so sorry this took a long time to do. I wasn't expecting our school to have midterms but they decided to pop them on us last minute. Sorry and I'll get working on the next part really soon. I know these chapters are a bit uneventful but just wait! They'll get better! Just be patient! 

  



	10. Roses are red... Ten are glass... (Part ...

Syaoran woke up to the sound of a scream coming from Akima's bedroom. Sakura burst into his  
room.   
" Syaoran! Did you here Akima scream?"   
"Yeah, lets go." They dashed down the hall towards Akima's room.   
"Help! Syaoran, Sakura anyone! Help!" Syaoran grabbed the handle door but quickly withdrew  
it.   
"Ahhhh! It's burning!"   
"Syaoran, use the freeze card and freeze it."   
" Good idea." Within seconds, the golden handle was frozen off the door.   
" Akima!!" Akima was sitting up right on her bed. She had a look of pure terror on her face.   
" Akima!" Sakura ran and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. " Akima, are you   
aright?"   
She didn't answer. She was just starring.   
"Akima." Sakura shook her. "Wake up!"   
"W-wh-what? What happened? Oh! Where did he go?!? Oh! He came back! God! Why is this   
happening to me?"   
Akima's eyes were gathering tears. Syaoran came and sat down next to her.   
"Akima, who came back?" She started crying openly. Sakura was trying her beat to comfort   
her.   
" M-M-Mamuro t-tried t-to ki-i-ll me-e." Akima sobbed.   
"What?!? He knows where you live?!?" Sakura and Syaoran shouted in unison.   
" Why did you come here if you knew there was a chance of him coming to kill you?"   
" I missed my house. The familiar scent, the look of my room. Don't you guys miss your   
homes?"   
"Well yeah… but we wouldn't risk our lives just to see it again."   
"Akima," she looked up at Syaoran. " We have to leave here if Mamuro knows you live here.   
I'm pretty sure he wont comeback again tonight so well leave in the morning. I think we   
should all go back to bed. Come-on Sakura"   
" Try not to think about it tonight OK Akima. Good night."   
" Thanks Sakura."   
" No problem." They left the room and waited for Akima to fall asleep.   
" Sakura, can you release the Shied Card to protect her?"   
" Sure." With the Shield Card protecting Akima, Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall in   
silence.   
"Sakura, I heard something when Akima screamed."   
" Something like what?"   
" Mamuro was asking her for something. He told her to give it to her and she said she   
didn't know where or what it was. And I think I have an idea."   
" What?"   
"This must be the thing Akima's parents were hiding from her."   
" Oh! Do you really think so?"   
" Well it's just a guess, but it's worth a shot to check out their room."   
" Wont Akima get mad?"   
" Not if she doesn't find out!" Syaoran flashed her a smile that made her marrow freeze,   
grabbed her by the hand, and dashed down the hall to Akima's parents room. As soon as they   
reached the door, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. " Do you feel that?"   
" Yeah but it can't be… can it?"   
" This is too weird Syaoran. I felt it too in that cave. A Clow Card can't be here. We   
captured all of them."   
"Yeah I know. Can you tell which Card it is?"   
" Yeah, It's the Create Card. You know what Syaoran? I've been sensing this Card a lot."   
" Really? That's really weird. Should we go in?"   
" I guess… but, do you want to get Souyoku just to be safe?" Syaoran felt a little crushed   
because he wanted to protect Sakura instead of someone else. He wanted to care for her and   
love her.   
" Aright. I'll get him." Syaoran ran out of Sakura's sight towards Souyoku's room.   
' What's wrong with him?' Sakura thought as she saw Syaoran run away. Syaoran got to Souyoku's room regrettably and saw him and Makona sleeping warmly together   
on the plush bed.   
" Souyoku." Syaoran was whispering so he wouldn't have to wake up Makona.   
" Souyoku, wake up."   
' No more chocolate!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH' Souyoku woke up with a start.   
' Oh, Syaoran, it's you! I had a nightmare.'   
"Th-"   
' USE THE MIND! She's sleeping'   
' Oh, well that was a really weird nightmare.'   
' Um… yeah well never mind, what is it?'   
' Sakura and I want to do some investigating. She wants you to come to protect her.'   
' And you don't want me to come because you want to protect her yourself right?' Syaoran sweat dropped and fell to the ground anime style.   
' Your mind reading?'   
' Yup! Ahh… I love it, it's a blessing'   
' I'm sure it is now let's go.'   
Once in front of the door again the trio opened the door to the bedroom. It was nothing   
like the rest of the house, which was all blue. Half of the room was pink and the other   
half was green. They were exactly the same. On the right wall there was a green dresser   
and in the exact place on the left wall, there was a pink dresser. There was a window on   
one wall in the exact place on the opposite wall. There was a king-sized bed in the exact   
center of the room. The bed on the pink half of the room was pink and the other half on   
the green side was green. The trio stood gawking.   
" This is so weird."   
" Yeah…"   
' What did we come here to look for?' Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads.   
" Right, what did we come here to find, Syaoran?"   
" I'm not really sure yet but keep your eyes peeled for anything different."   
" This whole place is different…"   
" You know what I mean…"   
They looked around the place, in drawers, cupboards, and under the bed but they didn't find  
anything out of the ordinary even for Dunyalmaleh.   
" Sakura…"   
" Hm?"   
" You said you could sense the Create Card outside of this room before we came in right?"   
" Well, yeah…"   
" So maybe someone used the Create Card to create this room."   
" That makes sense but Syaoran, I'm the only one who has the Create Card."   
" Yeah… that's true, but Sakura…"   
" Yeah Syaoran?"   
" We came to the future, right?"   
" Well, yeah. So?"   
" Aren't we going to still be here in the future?"   
" Oh, do you mean-"   
" It's only an idea Sakura, but I think you might be Akima's mother…" 


End file.
